Full Moon
by Selah1
Summary: The walls of the castle were in shadows. [Lucius x Lily]


The walls of the castle were in shadows. The only sounds that could be heard were the light movements of an individual. Lily Evans brushed back her long wavy red hair. As she carefully travel through the hallways, trying to remain unseen. Her sleek black robes trail behind her, blending with her thick red hair. She paused by a wall, leaning her weight against it. She glanced around the corner with her vibrant emerald green eyes. She begins to tread carefully down the hallway, sticking close to the left wall. She continued on her journey and then stopped and paused at a door.  
  
The door was made from cherry wood and seem to gleam on it's own accord. There was a gold plate, nail to the door. It read "Prefect's common room." She raised one long pale arm and gently pushed open the door and stepped in. Lily's slender form step in and used her wand to light up the whole room. She turned to the other person in the room, who happens to be sitting on the couches.  
  
"You know, most people like to have the light on, when they are in a room," Lily commented. "I'm not like most people, Lily Evans." "I've noticed," Lily said dryly. Which caused the occupant to laugh. "Why, you been glancing in my direction Evans," he pressed. A raised eyebrow, causing him to look at her in disbelief.  
  
A light blush on her cheeks. "That's a nice color on your face Evans. It goes well with your hair," he replied with a smirk on his face. Lily shot a glare in his direction, which made him laugh. The blush on her cheeks already faded, her anger overriding her embarrassment.  
  
Lily flipped her red hair in annoyance. "I prefer it when your hair was shorter," he commented wistfully. Lily glances up at him in surprise and whisper softly "no one else does." "Hmm. Well, the masses hardly ever agree," he commented. Lily looks up at him as he stood up and walks towards her. Lily tilted her head as to take him in her perspective. It was almost, like she was seeing him for the first time. Which, she couldn't possibly be doing. Since she saw him all the time.  
  
His long blond hair was fair and laid past his shoulders, unbound and free. Two strands frame his arrogant face, which had sharp angles that his hair seems to soften. His eyes seem so unnatural. A lovely shade of blue mixed into a dreary shade of gray. Outlined by dark eyelashes. His body appears to be toned and was slender. He looked like one of those marble statues of a king, from muggle history. His name was Lucius Malfoy. He was a Slytherin and a prefect. Handsome and cruel was him described in two words.  
  
He rose one eyebrow at her, when she continued to gaze at him. She quickly looked away from him and a tiny smirk grace his lip. She looked at the ground, feeling her cheeks starting to get warm. She turns quickly, letting her face be covered by her long red hair. Lucius tilted her chin up so; she was looking into his eyes. Lily's eyes grew unnaturally large, as Lucius began to move closer and closer.  
  
Suddenly he paused in front of her, placing one arm against the wall. Lily's weight and body were also, against the wall. Everything was silent. Eyes locked. He began to move closer. He leaned closer, destroying any distance between them.  
  
Her wide green eyes silently closed and she wrapped her slender pale arms, loosely around his neck. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He kissed her. After a few minutes, they parted to breathe. Lily stared at him, looking shocked.  
  
"Why, did you do that," Lily whispered softly. Lucius started at Lily's slightly flushed face. "It's a full moon," he replied. Lily stared as Lucius turn away from her. "What does that have to do with anything?" Asked a confused Lily. Lucius turned to face her.  
  
"They say the full moon, makes people do crazy things. Makes them do things they dream of. Perhaps, I'm crazy or I just wanted to kiss you," finished Lucius before he swept out of the room and left Lily standing there. Lily watched his retreating form and said, "perhaps I wanted to kiss you too." 


End file.
